Tandoori
by neomina
Summary: Las comidas muy especiadas pueden ser problemáticas. Que le pregunten a Milo... XD
Bueno pues... Después de mucho, vuelvo con una historia por aquí.

Hace un montón que no escribo nada (de hecho, este fic ya tiene un tiempo), no porque las ideas no me ronden, en realidad no me abandonan pero sentarme a escribirlas está siendo misión imposible. Esta es una historia rara, sé que a más de una persona le resultará chocante pero igual me apeteció hacerlo. No todo va a ser glamour... XD

No es un gran trabajo; mucho diálogo, poca narración y no me he sentido muy suelta escribiendo; las palabras no fluían, pero como la idea llegó, la escribí.

Y nada que... Caga el rey, caga el Papa y sin cagar nadie se escapa... XD

* * *

 **Tandoori**

La noche es cálida, la luna está llena. El aire impregna la aridez del Santuario con los aromas profundos de un bosque cercano. Del exterior del Templo llega la melodía de los sonidos nocturnos. El interior tiene su propia banda sonora también.

La ropa de ambos jaspea el suelo mientras ellos continúan acariciándose sobre la cama. Suspiran, las ganas vuelven a estar presentes. Les invade el deseo. Los rostros se les empiezan a sonrojar. Las pupilas se les dilatan, oscuras y brillantes. Las manos se muestran cada vez más audaces entretanto comparten palabras susurradas que espolean los ánimos.

Bajo el peso de Milo, Camus se remueve, está inquieto. Se aparta de sus labios, estira el cuello, pero no para darle más espacio a la boca hambrienta del griego; tiene que parar. Coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Milo y lo empuja.

—Espera... —jadea.

—Hmmpff...—Se resiste a despegarse.

—Quita. —Insiste en alejarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Milo no sabe si sorprenderse o enfadarse; lo mira desde la distancia que le permite la longitud de sus brazos sin saber a qué viene la petición del francés.

—Aparta. —Podría reírse; la cara del escorpiano es un poema; sin embargo opta por darle la explicación que sin duda espera—. Necesito ir al baño.

—¡¿Ahora?!

—Llevas media hora aplastándome la vejiga. —Vuelve a empujarlo para terminar de sacárselo de encima—. Tengo que mear. Mejor ahora que después, ¿no crees?

Molesto, Milo se deja caer teatralmente sobre el colchón y gruñe su desgracia mientras Camus se aleja de la cama. Lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe. Por lo visto, el tiempo ha terminado por vencer su pudor o, quizás, es cierto eso que dicen de que todo se pega. No tiene que buscar mucho en su memoria para verlo enrollándose una sábana en el cuerpo antes de abandonar el lecho, aunque lo que tapara hubiera dejado de ser un secreto años atrás.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —grita.

—Eres muy amable. —La cara de Camus reaparece un momento, asomando marcha atrás por detrás la puerta—. Pero creo que puedo apañármelas solo.

—¿Seguro? —Insiste—. No me importa sujetártela.

—¡Calla!

Se carcajea suavemente; poner a prueba la paciencia del acuariano es un entretenimiento del que disfruta desde la infancia y del que no cree cansarse. La sonrisa pervive en su rostro mientras mira al techo hasta que una punzada de dolor en su vientre la transforma en una mueca de dolor. Sólo dura un instante pero no es más que una advertencia de que su cuerpo se ha puesto en pie de guerra. Enseguida, el sonido de sus tripas, roncando como unas cañerías viejas, lo sorprende. Y no sólo suenan; algo se mueve ahí dentro.

—Creo que la cena india no ha sido una buena idea…

Una vez más, sus intestinos manifiestan su malestar, retorciéndose y gruñendo. Otra puñalada desde el interior hace que se lleve las manos al vientre y se queje.

—¡Ouuch…!

Un nuevo retortijón lo obliga a doblarse.

—¡Mierda! —Rueda sobre las sábanas, sujetándose la tripa—. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Y se levanta medio doblado para correr al baño mientras piensa que más le vale a Camus haber terminado porque él ya no puede esperar más.

La puerta del baño es una fútil barrera; medio encogido y dolorido entra corriendo y respira aliviado al ver libre su destino final: Camus está de pie frente al lavabo y el retrete listo para recibirlo.

Y justo a tiempo, porque en cuanto sus posaderas tocaron el asiento sus tripas decidieron expulsar el contenido que las atormentaba. Una fuerte explosión contenida entre las paredes blancas del inodoro, acompañada inmediatamente de un par más menos estrepitosas y unos cuantos quejidos por parte del escorpiano.

A escasa distancia Camus parpadea despacio, sorprendido por los recientes e inesperados acontecimientos. Con las manos a medio secar, se queda quieto y contiene la respiración.

—Joder, Milo… Estás podrido.

—Claro… Porque tú hueles a flores, ¿no? —se defiende, quejoso.

Camus sonríe; la naturaleza guerrera de Milo se manifiesta en cualquier situación, por particular que esta sea… Deja la toalla y se aproxima a la puerta.

—Procura no intoxicarte con tus propios efluvios.

Luego tendría tiempo para ajustar cuentas, por lo de pronto estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con su cuerpo.

—¡Idiota! —refunfuña.

Fuera, en el cuarto, Camus ocupa el lugar del griego en la cama; desde allí puede oír los rumores lejanos de lo que sucede en el baño. Sus ojos buscan los restos de la cena que han compartido; la supone culpable del actual percance de su compañero. Sobre el escritorio, varias pequeñas tarrinas, cubiertos y servilletas arrugadas atestiguan su banquete nocturno.

Raras son las veces que sus breves estancias en Grecia permiten salidas de ocio pero esa tarde se regalaran unas horas en el pueblo como simples paseantes. Rodorio es un pequeño y poco conocido enclave entre el mundo y el Santuario; las mismas familias han habitado allí por generaciones y pocos son los cambios que el lugar ha experimentado con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo ni un lugar como ese está libre de sorpresas. Semanas atrás uno de los restaurantes de la villa había decidido cambiar la tradicional comida griega por la exótica gastronomía hindú. Milo no se mostrara partidario pero Camus había insistido y finalmente aceptó probar. Con un par de bolsas en las manos habían vuelto a Escorpio para disfrutar de la cena y del resto de la noche. Probablemente a esas alturas el escorpiano estaría renegando de la elección culinaria del francés; no sería la primera vez… Y seguro que tampoco sería la última…

El sonido de la cisterna llega a sus oídos y poco después Milo sale del baño con una mano sobre la tripa y se acerca despacio. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca se deja caer en la cama de bruces.

—Ya sé cómo Shaka levita… —Levanta la cabeza con pesadez y mira al francés.

Camus niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Tú no?

—No me imagino a Shaka en semejante situación.

—¿No crees que el más cercano a los dioses cague?

—Estoy seguro de que sí, pero no es algo sobre lo que haya reflexionado.

—Pues yo sí lo he pensado. —Milo gatea por el colchón—. ¿Y sabes qué más he pensado? —Se coloca a horcajadas sobre el francés y se aproxima a su rostro.

Al no obtener más que una mirada curiosa por parte del acuariano, continúa:

—Que desde que te conozco no he tenido constancia auditiva, olfativa o visual de que tú cagues.

La sorpresa provoca en Camus una breve carcajada.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría? —pregunta.

Carece de hipótesis alguna pero se concede unos segundos para pensar; retrasa la respuesta mientras acaricia la piel desnuda del acuariano desde el pecho hasta el abdomen.

—Pueees… Que a pesar de que eres de carne y hueso, no eres humano —aventura.

Camus sólo lo mira; su rostro se mantiene relajado, tranquilo. Sereno, como siempre, pero sus pupilas brillan y Milo sabe que algo está pensando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo mirando esos ojos y aunque no dejan de resultarle un misterio ha aprendido a leer en ellos igual que en su dueño. Cuando lo mira experimenta un placer especial: armonioso, intenso… Distinto al del sexo pero igualmente gozoso. Milo aprecia esos momentos de calma, de casi recogimiento, donde no hacen más que mirarse y escucharse.

—Vaya… Me has descubierto. —Camus habla, al fin. Extiende los brazos a los lados, mostrando su total rendición ante la perspicacia del griego—. Mi misión aquí ha concluido.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —Milo sigue el juego que sin querer han iniciado.

—Regresar a casa para poder cagar.

—Eres un diota… —Cierra los dedos alrededor de las muñecas del francés.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Pero no me importa. —Roza su mejilla con la del de Acuario y le susurra al oído.

—¿No?

—En absoluto.

—Eres un hombre magnánimo.

—Lo soy... Lo soy… Pero no hablemos más de mis virtudes. —Lo mira con fijeza y se acomoda sobre su cuerpo—. Tenemos algo pendiente.

Divertido, Camus, lo mira mordiendo de medio lado su labio inferior. Milo ya no sujeta sus manos; las ha soltado para pasear las propias por sus costados, así que le pone una de las suyas sobre la cabeza, le acaricia la oreja y la suave piel del cuello.

—No sé si quiero estar ahí dentro ahora mismo…

—Puedo asegurarte que el camino nunca ha estado más despejado.

Ambos ríen pero Milo tiene algo más que decir. Esboza una victoriosa sonrisa y añade:

—Pero no era eso lo que iba a ocurrir.

Camus pregunta en silencio, arqueando levemente las cejas y moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—No. —Milo reafirma su respuesta—. Era yo quien iba a hacerte gritar hasta dejarte ronco.

—¿Ah, sí?

En esta ocasión es Milo quien responde sin hablar, afirmando con el subir y bajar de su cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Aplícate a fondo, entonces… ¡Cagón!

—¡Idiota!

FIN

* * *

Antes de irme quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que a pesar de mi larga ausencia por estos lares se han seguido acordando de mí y han continuado dejándome saber su interés por mis escritos. No mencionaré nombres porque seguro que me dejaré a alguien y no quisiera.


End file.
